1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding apparatus for a front support of a skateboard, and more particularly to an apparatus used for adjusting the height of the front support or for folding it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Nos. 377689 and 390314 disclose a folding apparatus for a skateboard which is disposed near the front end of a frame. Consequently, the wheel assembly will be raised upwards when the front support is folded by means of the folding apparatus. Thus, the total volume after folding can't be reduced to the minimum, and the packing and transportation cost is therefore increased.
Furthermore, the front support of the conventional skateboard is fitted with a telescopic device which is able to adjust the upright height of the front support and the horizontal length thereof. However, the folding has to be done step by step so that it's complicated and inconvenient in using and packing. Moreover, the device is made more complicated.